


【翻译】5000 Miles to Denmark

by WincestJ2CN



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Jensen, Dirty Talk, M/M, Top Jared
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestJ2CN/pseuds/WincestJ2CN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen是一个不擅长社交的医学生，他经常光顾当地学生常去的热点咖啡店。他大部分时间都花在那儿，但这主要是因为某些“风景”。然而“风景”指的是Jensen总是在做药理学和生理学作业时盯着的那个超火辣的高个子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】5000 Miles to Denmark

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5000 Miles to Denmark](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/205217) by silveritas. 



> 译者：L  
> Beta：半陌&阿咩&L

         那个高个子男人进入了他的生活，而且没有离开的迹象，而对此，Jensen并不反对。这个想法令他自己震惊。

 

        但他深知，所有美好的事物都有另外一面。它们是注定的，总是注定的。可他从未想过，属于他的美好的事物会是那个男人。

 

        这个舒适的咖啡店坐落在校园与校外书店和唱片店之间，是学生和咖啡因瘾者聚集的热区。Jensen每天大部分时间都在那儿度过，喝着廉价但美味的含糖咖啡因饮料，学习、阅读、写作，为通过课程而努力。

 

        他坐在老位置上，一张小桌子，两把舒适的椅子分列两旁。当然，就像平时一样，今天他也是独自一人。他把药理学课本摊开，这样就不需要大幅度地移动周围的东西也可以随意翻动任何一页了。

 

        这是他在医学院的第二年，他确定再待下去简直是要他的命。如果他能安然度过今年，这简直就个奇迹。他曾经也以为自己准备得很好，很充分，会拿到生物学士学位, 但最后真正得到的只有一个理学学士学位和以及满脑子生理学和有机化学的艰深知识，他希望自己的脑子某天能原谅他的发挥失常。

 

        Jensen决定花两小时专心学习。店门突然被推开的时候，他正在冒着热气的咖啡杯旁打开笔记本。而他生命中最美好的事物就在这时走了进来。

 

        他很高。Jensen留意到的第一件事总是他的身高，加上他已经注意这个男人好几次了，他不可能忽视对方的存在。除非他瞎了，才会注意不到一个 ... 如此有吸引力的人。

 

        他就这么专心致志地看着这个男人，全然忘记了学习这回事。

 

        那个男人在排队，Jensen决定放纵自己一回，目光顺着鞋子向上，看到他的牛仔裤，他被布料松松地裹着的脚踝，再往上一点，则是被紧紧包裹住的大腿肌肉。

 

        唔...是的，Jensen知道盯着某个火辣的陌生人的肌肉看似乎有点诡异，但那肌肉轮廓如同大理石雕刻一般，强壮又紧实。告他吧。无论如何，他都会看的，因为这幅美景可不容错过。

 

        视线继续向上，他注意到一截窄腰，随后是宽肩，T恤的袖口包裹住对方的上臂，衣料被肌肉撑开，完美地贴合着身形。他习惯性地咬住下唇，想象着肌肉在他手下收缩和舒张时的触感，或许很坚硬，但绝对强壮。

 

        当那个男人走到柜台去点饮料的时候，Jensen会装作在看其它东西。这通常有点难度，但他不想被发现像个变态一样偷窥他。即使他的掩饰如此拙劣，尤其是当终于他生命中梦寐以求的事物似乎只距他咫尺之遥。

 

        他很确定，在咖啡店意淫某人还逮个正着对任何事来说都不是个好开头。但他有什么办法，爱情来得太快就像龙卷风，他只能顺其自然。因为无论如何，Danneel和Chris都是对的。Jensen有时候真是令人无比尴尬。Danneel认为他是害羞，她大概是对的。而Chris的理论是，他小时候就撞到了脑袋，现在大脑里掌管社交能力的组织器官已经被损坏了。他或许没错，但这个说法还是很伤人。

 

        Jensen叹气，低下头继续看教科书。这真是太没出息了。

 

        当面对那些他竭力想留下好印象的人时，他总是手足无措。

 

        因为他的社交障碍还没那么严重——Chris的原话——所以跟朋友，还有朋友的朋友互动对于他来说并不难。而且如果他不能跟人交流，成为任何类型的医生都会变得更他妈的难。

 

        只是，当某些对他来说意义更为重大的人出现时，他的脑子就像缺失了一部分，许多话会不经思考脱口而出。

 

        他很容易笑，但一紧张，就会发出那种令人反感的高音调。这种情况下，他通常会忍不住絮絮叨叨地一直说着话，要不就被惊吓到无法发出一点儿声音。

 

        那个时候，他无法去学习，也不去跟他认为有吸引力的人讲话。所以，即使那个又高又火辣的男人现在过来打招呼，估计Jensen也会觉得很窘迫，因为他会表现得像个傻子，而那个男人看到他的反应之后，大概就会尽可能快速地掉头走掉。

 

        难道Jensen能为此责怪他什么吗？

 

        这就是为什么念医学院会比约会更简单的缘故了。

 

* * *

 

         Jensen在他的老地方坐了至少一个小时了。他正埋头对付他的微生物学作业，这时突然有人在他对面坐下，把一杯冒着蒸汽的热饮推向他的方向。

 

句子才写到一半，他停了下来。

 

        抬头盯着来人——是那个俊美得让人震惊的搭讪者。那个过去无数次与此刻他都注视着的男人。

 

        他试着让自己看上去不是那么手足无措。

 

        对方更靠近了。Jensen发现他的身材真的很完美。他用那一双墨绿又带点棕黄的眼睛看着他，然后向Jensen斜斜地眨了眨眼，露出灿烂的笑容还有一对迷人的酒窝。如果Jensen能发出些什么声音来，他一定会开口，为自己傻乎乎盯着他看而道歉。

 

        那个男人仍旧不语，只是瞥了一眼给Jensen的那杯饮料，然后抿了一口他自己的，等待Jensen接受他的好意。

 

        他看着那人拿起杯子，试探性地闻了一下，再喝下一口。他突然明白了对方的暗示。他并且对此十分惊讶，因为这样的喝法是Jensen的习惯，而饮料也正是他平日里总点的那一款。

 

        “你怎么…?”他疑惑地看着那个神秘的男人。

 

        “我问了准备咖啡的员工。”男人简洁地回答。

 

        “那你为什么......”Jensen艰难地开口问道。很明显，他有社交障碍。

 

        “因为我看到你经常来这里。”男人用深沉的声音回答。他的声音似乎对Jensen有某种不同于他人的特殊吸引力。“你太吸引人了。”

 

        “所以你要请我喝咖啡？”Jensen扬起眉毛惊讶地问道。

 

        “看起来你也不反对，我这样做似乎是个好主意。”男人随意地耸耸肩，表示无所谓。“不过如果你不喜欢，我可以拿走。”

 

        “不。”Jensen立刻回答，伸手抓住杯子。对面那个男人展开笑容，一脸满足，Jensen知道他被捉弄了。“所以，你经常给陌生人买咖啡，就因为你觉得他们很有魅力？”

 

         “不。”神秘男人诚恳而坚定地回答。 “只有你。”

 

        “好吧。”Jensen回应。“你的名字是？”

 

        男人又喝了一口饮料，全神贯注地看着Jensen。不加掩饰的眼神让Jensen坐立不安。

 

        男人柔软的头发完美地搭在脸庞的两侧。

 

        上帝啊，这个男人是谁？

 

        “Jared。”他终于开口，注视着Jensen，嘴角挑起，露出有些奇异的笑，Jensen发现他不自觉地也跟着微笑了起来。

 

        “很高兴遇到你，Jared。”

 

        “你不打算告诉我你的名字吗？” Jared疑惑。

 

        “你没问那个员工我的名字？”Jensen取笑道。幸亏他还不至于慌到连怎么调情都忘记了。

 

        “我的确想过。”Jared笑着说 。“不过，我想我亲自问你更好。毕竟，我给你买了咖啡。”

 

        “好吧，谢谢你。”Jensen回答，“这正是我需要的。”

 

       “嘿，不用谢。”Jared回答。

 

       他就那样耐心地坐着，看起来可以为了一句自我介绍而等上一整天。

 

         Jensen十分好奇他究竟是在哪儿学到这些搭讪技巧的。

 

        “我叫Jensen。”

 

        “Jensen。”Jared重复。“真是个有趣的名字。这是你的教名？”

 

        “是啊。我的父母就是选不到一些正常点的名字。”Jensen有点埋怨地说。

 

        “正常的名字？” Jared问， “例如？”

 

        “我不知道。John，Bob或者其他什么的。”

 

        “不，我可不这么认为。”Jared摇摇头，仿佛被逗乐了一般。  “那些根本就不适合你。它们太普通了。”

 

        “不够吸引人？”Jensen扬起眉毛问。

 

        “的确。” Jared表示同意。

 

        “那你在这儿做什么？Jared。” Jensen问。

 

        “和你一起喝咖啡啊，Jensen。”Jared的表情就像在说这显而易见。

 

        “你说你之前在这儿看到过我。” Jensen又开口问， “还不止一次。”

 

        “我也来这儿。”

 

        “经常？”

 

        “当然。” Jared笑笑说，  “这里有美味的咖啡。”

 

        “这一点毋庸置疑。” Jensen也大笑起来。“但说真的，你是学生还是什么？”

 

        这是个很正常的问题。因为大部分共用区的老顾主都是大学生。Jared在考虑Jensen提出的问题。

 

        他似乎有了答案。

 

        “是。”他终于开口了。

 

        “是什么？你是个学生？” Jensen问，“还是其他的职业？”

 

       “这两个是相对的吗？” Jared询问。

 

       “我...我想应该不是。”Jensen耸耸肩。Jared太会回避问题了。说真的，Jensen很羡慕他那么善于给出模棱两可的答案。

 

        Jensen认为他那些法学院的朋友即使是仅仅跟Jared交流五分钟也能受益匪浅。如果Jared没有学习法律或者政治，那他绝对是浪费了他的天赋。

 

         Jared盯着Jensen的肩膀看了好一会儿，才抬头望着Jensen。

 

        “我真的很庆幸遇见了你。”Jared微笑，“而且，我很期待下一次见面。”

 

        “下一次?” Jensen结结巴巴地重复Jared的话。

 

        “下一次。” Jared仍然笑着回答，Jensen的反应逗笑了他。

 

        “噢，好吧。”Jensen没有多想便同意了。

 

        Jared站起来离去，Jensen忍不住转头看着Jared离开咖啡店。

 

        毫无疑问，这是Jensen有史以来有过的最奇怪的对话。他可以说，这是他遇到的唯一一个结束聊天后，他仍然不太了解的人。

 

        可是，上帝啊，他实在是太火辣了。

   

*   *   *

 

        “嘿。”Jared拿着饮料，单手抓过一把椅子在Jensen对面坐下。

 

        “你不必这样做。”Jensen捧着常点的饮料抬起头看着对方。

 

        诡异的气氛蔓延开来，但他不敢，也不想弄清楚究竟缘何如此。他不愿毁掉这一切。

 

        “可是，我想要这样。”Jared脸上闪过一丝微笑，低头将纸杯凑到唇边。

 

        “但仍然不需要。” Jensen争辩道。

 

        “我坚持做我想做的事。” Jared语气笃定， “况且，这是我跟你搭讪的借口，我想和你聊天。”

 

       “好吧，如果这是你的理由的话。” Jensen耸了下肩膀，“我不会拒绝免费咖啡的。”

 

        “就应该是这种态度。”Jared说，目光紧紧粘着Jensen，接着又抿了一口饮料。

 

        “那...你今天为什么来这儿？”Jensen开口，很显然，作业已经被抛到脑后，他现在满脑子都是眼前的人。

 

        “因为你。” Jared简洁地回答。

 

        “你是因为我，才专门来这儿的？”Jensen疑惑。

 

        “有时是。” Jared逗他，“我曾希望也许某天你会主动向我走来，但后来意识到，你总是满足待在在这小小咖啡桌周围，于是我决定主动出击。”

 

        “你还注意到什么？”Jensen脸红扑扑的，低下头看着自己的膝盖，恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

 

        “我注意到很多你的习惯，Jensen。”Jared看着Jensen头顶的发旋，“而且，你不必觉得难为情。”

 

        “这可由不得我。”谁叫我有社交障碍呢？

 

        “真的，这反而让我高兴，因为这让我下定决心去接近你。” Jared真诚地告诉他，“我觉得你很迷人，你刚好也认为我很有吸引力。即使你不采取行动，但知道这些事情对我来说也非常好。 ”

 

        “对不起。” Jensen轻声回应，“这...只是...我...我不知道，被人包围着的感觉很奇怪，很不舒服，尤其是陌生人。”

 

        “所有的陌生人？” Jared佯作不开心， “那些你认为很有魅力的人呢？”

 

        “我会害怕那些人。” Jensen小声承认。

 

        “如果这样能帮到你的话。”Jared身体微微向前倾，像是要与他分享一个秘密，“我觉得你这样很可爱。”

 

        “呃...谢谢。”Jensen的表情看起来有点奇怪。他不确定“可爱”的定义是什么，但他接受。

 

        “我发誓，这是赞美。”Jared轻声地笑了起来，装作随意地瞥了一眼Jensen身后，然后炽热的目光又回到了Jensen身上。后者又脸红了。“真的。”

 

        “Yeah，没错。你觉得我脸红的样子很可爱。” Jensen翻了个白眼。

 

        “的确。” Jared大笑起来。

 

        他认真地看着Jensen，然后开口： “ 我觉得你很迷人，Jensen。 ”

 

        “你真的这样觉得吗？”Jensen结巴了，被这个宛若希腊神祗的男人注视着，他紧张得心都快要跳出来。

 

        “真的。”

 

        “那么你是……？”Jensen不知道该不该问这个问题。 

 

        即使之前Jared的某些话里带有暗示，他也不能如此鲁莽地去问他。他妈的他怎么可以去问Jared他是不是同性恋？他不想表现得那么粗鲁，也不该在内心自顾自对此下定论。

 

        “我是什么？” Jared问， “你想问，我是不是会被男人吸引？”

 

        “我...” Jensen踌躇着该如何回应，“你真的不用告诉我的，即使你不是同性恋。 我只是，我只是想知道我们是以什么身份来和对方聊天和...我是说，当然你没有那么明显的气质，但我直觉...”

 

        “没事的，Jensen。” Jared带着愉快的笑容打断了他慌张的解释，“如果你担心的是冒犯到我的话，不要怕，不会的。”

 

        “噢，好吧。” Jensen小声地说，“抱歉，我紧张的时候总是会语无伦次。”

 

        “噢，我让你紧张了吗？”

 

        “非常。” Jensen点头。

 

        “你不必那么紧张。” Jared说，“回答你刚才的问题，我会。”

 

        “会什么？”Jensen不解地问，他跟不上他们的谈话内容。

 

        “被男人吸引。” Jared回答。

 

        “我也是。” Jensen脱口而出。

 

        Jared只是向他微笑，然后环顾四周，最后视线落在Jensen身后。

 

         Jensen想问他在找什么还是看什么，但脑海里满满都是“Jared是同性恋”这件事，内心五味杂陈。

 

        脑子里一团浆糊，像在一个该死的无比吵闹的派对上骤然陷入死寂一般。 Jensen努力拼凑着刚刚得到的信息：Jared是同性恋，而且他认为Jensen很可爱。 

 

        也许世界决定要善待他。 这可是第一次，他的祈愿最终发生了。

 

        “你不是这附近的人，对吧？”Jensen假装漫不经心地问，再次提问。

 

       “我是怎么暴露的？”他的目光停留在Jensen的肩膀上。 

 

        “你一直在看什么？“Jensen忍不住问。 这是他第三次发现Jared这样做，气氛再次开始变得诡异起来。

 

        “我不知道你在说什么。”Jared一脸无辜。

 

        “可是你...” Jensen开口。可是他没有理由再问下去。如果Jared不想回答他，他无论怎么做也没办法得到答案。 “算了，无所谓。”

 

        或许这全都是他的幻觉。

 

        “但是你，呃，你在说某些词的时候会有口音。我只是听不出你是哪里人。而且你说的一些话有语法错误。”

 

        “你是对的。我的确不是来自这附近的。嗯...或者其他靠近这里的地方。” Jared小心翼翼地承认道。

 

       “我来自丹麦。” 他说。除了名字，这应该是他告诉Jensen关于他自己的第一条真实信息。Jensen懂得什么是隐私，但是Jared真的太过多疑了。

 

        “丹麦。” Jensen重复道， “是拥有最幸福的人们的地方。这是真的吗？”

 

        “噢！我可不能反对这个。” Jared自豪地笑着回答。

 

        “可是，丹麦人？”Jensen面对着Jared亲密的注视，也害羞起来，“哇噢，我的意思是，这真的......”

 

         “与你想象中有出入？”Jared无所谓地笑笑。他已经习惯了这样的回答。

 

        “不。” Jensen立刻回答，  “你的英语非常好。”

 

        “谢谢。” Jared说， “在我非常小的时候学过，而且我非常努力去学习，确保英文就像我的母语一样熟练。”

 

        “嘿，这就是回报。” Jensen说， “你成功地骗了一个美国人。”

 

        “我骗过很多美国人。” Jared得意地大笑， “这一点都不难。很多人都认为我是来自这个国家的另一边或者其他什么地方，但他们都错了。”

 

        “你会说其他的语言吗？”Jensen问。

 

        “我会说的还不少呢。”Jared回答。

 

        “那么，想跟我分享一下吗？”

 

        “我会丹麦语和英语。” Jared回答， “呃...还有德语，一点点意大利语跟非常糟糕的法语。 我在其他的北欧国家还过得去，但我发现自己更经常使用英语，所以我就来这儿了。 ”

 

        “那你为什么会来这儿呢？” Jensen继续问。

 

        “流利的英语是原因之一。”Jared回答。

 

        “好吧，那你为什么来这里？”

 

        “Jensen。” Jared说， “我认为我们已经谈过这个了。”

 

        “你知道我什么意思。” Jensen朝他翻了个白眼，“你可不可以直接回答我？就这一次？我在医学院，不是法学院。我没有脑力去跟你玩心理游戏，或者一天问你二十个问题什么的。”

 

        “好吧，既然你态度这么’友好‘。”Jared打趣道，惹恼Jensen似乎让他感到非常有趣。 “我是国际交换生。”

 

        “你还在上学？” Jensen问。

 

        “国际商务与政治。” Jared回答。

 

        “你可是野心勃勃。” Jensen评价道。

 

        “那是一定的。” Jared耸耸肩， “那你为什么选择医学呢？”

 

        “我想要帮助人们。” Jensen说， “我一心想从事理疗，却拿到了生物学学士。于是我大概花了三个月时间去找研究生院，同时弄清自己作为一个医学博士能比硕士多做些什么。”

 

        “我喜欢你的目标。” Jared灿烂地笑着， “你把别人考虑在自己之前，这真是太伟大了。”

 

        “你呢?” Jensen问，“你为什么选择商务与政治？”

 

        “世界其实很小， 而且它每天都在缩小。 ” Jared说，“我发现地缘政治和世界经济的形势相当有趣。我真的想去做些什么去帮助人们，建立慈善机构或者什么之类的。”

 

        “那你还真的是个慈善家。” Jensen推测。

 

        “我是。” Jared点点头。

 

        “并且令人印象深刻。” Jensen赞美道，“你还有什么地方是不让人惊喜的吗？”

 

        “很遗憾，我想没有。” Jared装作无奈地叹气。

 

        “嘿，谦虚点！” Jensen抱怨，Jared在旁边大笑。

 


End file.
